


M Words…

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Ratings: R, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is angry, at EVERYONE... He takes it out on John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	M Words…

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm serious, this is pure sex... no plot what-so-ever... 
> 
> Edit: I got asked very nicely to add a few more warnings, so I have and I hope I did it the way you wanted me to

Sherlock is mad, as angry as he’s ever been. Angry at Sarah, angry at this new women Mary, angry at himself, but mostly, he’s angry at John. Watching John be nice, which is practically flirting in Sherlock’s book, ignoring, of course, the fact that John is nice to everyone. Sherlock loathes it. John is his flatmate, his partner, his doctor, HIS… 

John is pinned to the bed, hands tied above his head as he lies face down on the mattress. The first thing Sherlock had done when they’d gotten home was strip the man of all his clothes. Now with John restrained, he was exactly where Sherlock wanted him. Sherlock is just as naked as John, except he’s not wearing a cock ring and pinned beneath an angry lover.  
“Sherlock?’ John turns his head slightly, feeling the Detectives anger but unable to look at him to even begin to understand why.  
“Shut up John,” Sherlock growls, lifting John’s hips and positioning his bare cock at John’s hole. He rubs his cock once, twice across the crease of John’s ass, trailing that little bit of pre-come over John’s tight hole. It’s not unusual that Sherlock fucks John bare, but this time is different. There is no carefully preparation, no lube, just pre-come and a little bit of spit. Sherlock pushes forward, the friction is intense, John’s hole hot and dry. Sherlock pulls back then presses forward again, pushing in deeper as John’s whole body tenses and his hole slowly yields to Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock can feel John’s tension under his hands, even as his doctor presses his face into the pillows to hold back the curses on his tongue.  
“Damn it! Sher–” John breaks off, choking as Sherlock slams in the last inch. John’s body goes rigid, pain clearly shooting through him. Sherlock has never been this rough, never this heartless before.  
“Don’t speak John,” Sherlock purrs darkly, leaning up over John’s body to speak right into his ear. “I am going to mount you, fuck you, mark you, come in you.” He leans down teeth digging into John’s shoulder, teeth digging deep. John gasps and tries to squirm away but Sherlock holds him tight with teeth and hands. Sherlock teeth pull free, but his mouth stays, sucking hard, bring blood to the surface of John’s skin. He moves to the other side, doing the same. Teeth digging in, tongue flicking out, mouth sucking hard. John stays still this time, knuckles and fingers white on the covers he has gripped in his fists. Sherlock twists his head slightly, pulling his hips back and thrusting in hard. John sucks in a breath, body curling as he tries to pull his hips away. Sherlock just presses him down into the bed, body heavy as it locks John against the bed. “Once I’ve mounted you, marked you, I will do it again and again until you beg me for mercy. Beg me to let you come. Then I will fuck you again, after that, I may let you come.” Another sharp bite of teeth against John’s jaw, John can feel the blood rising as Sherlock sucks. “You are mine.” Sherlock hisses before finally pulling John’s hips back up. He pulls all the way out, slamming back in without warning and jolting John’s body towards the head board.  
“Fuck!” John cries out, throwing his head back, fighting the tie on his hands.  
“Shush,” Sherlock reaches up and slips three fingers into John’s mouth as he begins thrusting at a gruelling pace. This is what Sherlock loves about John, John can take it, he isn’t the most flexible person but he doesn’t object to rough handling and the man has stamina. Though this goes a little beyond rough. John’s body is hot and tight as Sherlock jerks in and out of him, pleased when John begins to moan and whimper beneath him. His hole flutters but the cock ring stops him from coming, Sherlock throws himself forward one last night as he comes, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the back of John’s neck. He collapses on top of John pushing them both down to the bed and they spend a few minutes there before John starts to wiggle beneath Sherlock. Sherlock pulls back, to quickly judging by John’s mewl of protest. The Detective rolls the Doctor over onto his back, hands staying above the man’s head.  
“Sherlock… Please…” John’s eyes are bright, wide and innocent despite the pose, cock hard and flushed red. But Sherlock’s not finished with him yet. He grabs the towel from the floor, wiping first himself then John. Because despite how angry Sherlock is, he isn’t a monster enough to leave John lying in his own cum for the next few hours. John’s hips thrust up as the towel brushes the head of his cock, but Sherlock merely tosses the towel back on the floor. Getting to his knees he crawls up the bed until his straddling John’s face.  
“I told you I would mark you and mount you and fuck you John, I am hardly finished. Now suck me.” He brushes his limp cock across John’s lips. “Suck me hard, then I will fuck you and maybe let you come.” John’s eyes widen even more, groaning in half pain, half pleasure and opening his mouth to swallow Sherlock’s cock. John is amazing; he moves his tongue slowly up and down Sherlock’s cock, occasionally stopping to moisten his own lips. Sherlock’s still sensitive post-orgasm and John knows that, keeps it slow until Sherlock’s no longer over sensitized. Only then does he open his mouth wider, lifts his head and swallows the Detective’s cock. Sherlock groans and his head falls back at the same time his eyes fall closed. “God John, so good…” He mutters and John hums in agreement. Conceited bastard. Sherlock feels his cock twitch and focuses on John’s head moving up and down, counting the amount of times John works him. One, two, three… Sherlock knows when John gets lazy, begins to pull back to take in less of him and put less strain on his neck. He’s not going to allow that. Fisting John’s hair in one hand Sherlock slams the man’s head down onto his cock. “Lazy.” John gags a little and Sherlock lets him pull away to cough a few times before forcing him to take his cock back in. He feels the slight scrap of teeth as he fills John’s mouth again. Sherlock throws his head back and pants as he fucks himself into John’s mouth. John’s wiggling under him, hips thrusting up, looking for even the slightest bit of friction. He finds none and Sherlock can hear the whimper building in John’s throat. When Sherlock finally releases John he stops, leaning back to take in the wet, red, positively bruised lips. The Detective can’t hold back a grin and a sound that’s almost a purr as he lowers his lips to John’s. He kisses the man slowly, keeping control of the kiss, pulling away when John tries to deep the kiss or slip his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth. This is punishment; John’s not getting anything he wants. Sherlock slides down, not breaking the kiss, finding John’s hips with his hands, sliding long fingers down the man’s legs until he can pull them up around his own waist. This time Sherlock grabs the lube out from under the pillow under John’s head, flicking it open and pulling away from the kiss. He grins, predatory and evil as he stares down at the positively debauched look on John’s face.  
“You like it don’t you John.” Sherlock coats his cock with lube with one hand, eyes trained on John, speaking in a low whisper. “You like it when I fuck you into the mattress. When I make you beg for it. Beg for it John.” He lines up his cock with John’s hot, abused hole and slides in easily.  
“God!” John’s eyes close and his head falls back at Sherlock’s quick shove. “Ple-pl-ease… Sherlock… Ple-” He breaks off with a long moan as Sherlock pulls back torturously slow then slides back in just as slow. John loses all his words, caught up in the slow movement of Sherlock’s hips as the Detective dives deeper and deeper with each slow thrust. He’s slowly stretching John out, pulling his out like an elastic band and when he finally lets John go, when he finally snaps back, it will be glorious. Sherlock leans up, pushing in a little harder, grasping John’s wrists, holding him down with one hand on the Doctors wrists and the other on his hip.  
“Sooo, good John, you’re marvellous… so hot… so tight… such a slut… mine.” Sherlock growls the last word, slamming his mouth down on John as he slams in hard. He speeds up his thrusts, letting go of John’s hip to reach for the cock ring, pulling it off. John groans and Sherlock begins jerking him off, thrusting in hard and fast. It takes four and a half seconds for John to lose control, his body tenses, his whole body quivering as his hole clenches down on Sherlock’s cock. He comes, mouth open and a loud groan slipping from his parted lips. Sherlock released John’s cock, slamming his hands down on the bed and forcing himself deep into John, forcing the Doctor’s hips up as he too comes, hard. 

It’s later, as they lay twisted together, messy, covered in cum and sweat that John lifts his head.  
“What did I do?” Sherlock feels a half-hearted flare of anger, but it only lasts a second. He isn’t angry now, he’s quite content now actually, he’s marked John as his, there is no need for anger.  
“I don’t like you being so polite to people, Sarah and Mary in particular. I know it is in your nature to be kind, but you must realise that it is also in mine to be possessive and jealous.” Sherlock admits calmly. John nods, they’ve had conversations like this before, John’s generally pretty accepting of Sherlock’s… quirks.  
“Ok…” John gives him a light kiss, telling Sherlock that he understands, neither one of them is going to change, but at least they have an understanding.  
“I love you John.”  
“Love you to, Master.”


End file.
